Various types of smoking pipes and tobacco substitutes for smoking are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a non-addictive smoking composition and corn-cob pipe kit that provides a nicotine-free, non-additive smoking product alternative to tobacco and other addictive smoking products and also provides a smoking pipe that encourages a user to smoke the smoking product.